


Serendipity

by bfrizzz



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they bumped into each other was an accident; the second time had to be fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

"Watch it, asshole!"

Demi didn't know it then, but those three words would change her life.

Some kid had bumped into her, granted the whole place was crowded - it was a wedding reception after all - but it wasn't like she wanted to be here. Her mom's best friend's kid, Mary, just got married to some guy named Jordan and she was only there because it got her away from home for a week. From what she can gather everyone in America thought living in London is the greatest thing ever, and it was, but sometimes she just wanted to relax. The city never slowed down, it was always moving and she felt like she never had time to breath. Here in the small town of Wyckoff, New Jersey she could do just that.

"Well sorry!" The person responded without a hint of sincerity in his voice. That pissed Demi off and she turned to face the source of her growing anger.

She was thrown off for a moment when her eyes landed on the culprit because he was possibly the most good looking guy she'd ever seen, besides David Beckham and that guy in year 8 at her school back home of course. His brown hair had a slight wave to it and he had freckles, but they all seemed to be only on one cheek and that sort of made it even more adorable. His eyes were the color of his hair and they were really intense, maybe because he was pissed off at her as well - oh yeah! She was supposed to be mad at this guy for bumping into her. She shook her head.

"Excuse me?" She took a step closer to him.

"You bumped into me, so I don't know why you're giving me an attitude? You were the one that had your head down looking at your phone, not looking where you were going." He answered. His voice was still high pitched, but there was a sort of maturity in it which made him seem older than what she suspected him to be.

"Then you could've gotten out of my way instead of running right into me."

"Or you could just watch where you're going."

Demi was taller than him, so when she took a couple more steps towards him she had to look down at him. Just before she could fire some insult back at him, her mother came up from behind her.

"Oh, honey! I see you've met Nicholas." Her mother said with a smile on her face.

Demi pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yep. We're really acquainted now." She responded.

"Hi Mrs. De La Garza." Nicholas greeted with a smile.

"Oh my God!" Demi exclaimed and threw her head back in frustration. This guy was such a hypocrite! He was just chewing her head off for something HE did and now he was being the sweetest boy ever to her own mother. Demi didn't want anymore of this, so she walked off but not without giving him an even glare that sent the message 'if you come near me again I'll murder you.'

Apparently he didn't get the hint because he sat beside her not ten minutes later.

"I never got your name." Nicholas stated as he sat beside her.

"And I don't plan on giving it to you." Demi said, not looking at him.

"Are you always this happy?" He asked sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be getting in line for the bouquet, Nicole?"

Nick laughed at her insult. "How long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"Stop talking to me."

There was silence for a minute, then Demi felt Nick lean toward her. "Jordan's my uncle by the way."

"I didn't ask."

"You sort of did."

"Oh would you please just shut-" Demi was interrupted with Jordan and Mary approaching her and Nick.

"There you are, Demi!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Demi saw Nick smile in triumph. Jordan had given away her name. This made Demi scowl. "What do you want Jordan?" Demi greeted.

"Is she always like this?" Jordan turned to Mary and questioned. Demi could hear the joking tone in Jordan's voice but it still didn't make her smile.

"From what I can tell, yeah." Nick answered instead of the new bride.

Demi waved her hand. "I'm right here! If you have something to say to me, you should say it now before I walk off."

"Okay, okay." Mary started. "Well, Nick already agreed to it, but Jordan and I were wondering if you'd sing 'Unchained Melody' with Nick for our first dance?"

Demi's annoyance faded away for a quick second as she felt honored that Mary would even ask that of her. In fact, Mary was the only reason she was at this wedding in the first place; she was Demi's mom's best friend's daughter. "Of course!" Demi agreed and gave Mary a hug.

Mary opened her mouth to talk but someone called for her and Jordan, so she just said a quick 'thank you' and then she and her fiance walked over to another one of their guests.

Then something registered in her. "Wait, did you say 'with Nick'?" But Jordan and Mary were already out of earshot.

"So, when should we start rehearsing?" She heard Nick ask over her shoulder.

Demi boiled over. This Nick kid was getting under her skin and she despised it! She turned to him and pointed a finger in front of his face. "Now you listen here you freckled little arse-"

"Well my butt isn't-"

"Don't interrupt me." She said sternly. Demi then continued her rant. "The only reason I'm going to go through with this is for Mary. I couldn't care less about you, but you better sing great and you better not ruin this for Mary."

Nick raised his hands in defense. "I promise."

"Good." Demi stated and then turned to walk away.

"This is going to be so fun." Nick sarcastically remarked. Demi chose to ignore it.

And ignoring it seemed to be the perfect way to get him to stop talking to her because he stopped pestering her. . . at least for a few minutes. She then heard footsteps behind her and, with a quick glance over her shoulder, saw him following her.

"What do you want?" She demanded, turning to face him.

"If you want this to be a good performance, we can't just go up there blind. We should figure out some form of structure for the performance." Nick made a point.

Wanting to get rid of him quickly, Demi took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll do the first verse and you do the second. We'll sing together on the chorus. I'm assuming you know the song."

Nick smiled and nodded. "It's a classic, of course I do."

Oh so now he was some music genius snob? Demi hated this guy so much; she couldn't wait to get this duet over with. In the time that Demi waited to perform with Nick, she avoided him at all cost. She found that the dance floor seemed to be a safe place since he didn't dare step foot on it so she danced for a few songs with her sisters.

"The bride and groom have asked if Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato could make it up here so they can have their first dance. So, Nick and Demi, come on up!" The DJ announced and Demi groaned which made her older sister, Dallas, laugh.

"Oh come on. It's only three minutes of your life and then you're never going to see him again." Dallas encouraged.

"Thank the Lord for that." Demi stated and then made her way to the DJ booth.

Nick was already up there when she approached and he smiled at her; Demi kept the scowl on her face.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She answered in an unenthused voice. She saw Nick moving beside her, so she looked over and saw him adjusting a guitar strap. "You play guitar?"

"No I just put this on for the look." He responded sarcastically. "Of course I play. Do you?"

"Yeah, that and piano."

"Well then why don't you play for this song?"

"Okay." Demi actually found herself smiling, so when she walked away she made sure Nick saw the frown reappear on her face.

Since she was the one to sing the first verse, Demi figured that she got to pick how and when the song started. She plays a few chords and notes to begin the song as Jordan and Mary glide onto the dance floor. Demi then leaned closer to the microphone and began to sing.

Demi tried to ignore the look Nick was giving her because she hated the fact that she was melting on the inside because of it. As soon as she opened her mouth to sing, Nick looked over at her and his eyes haven't left. In the brief glances Demi stole from him, she saw that his eyes seemed to soften as he listened to her and watched her play. He was looking at her as if she were the only girl in the world.

Nick joined her in the chorus just as they had planned. It was difficult for Demi to hear him because he harmonized softly with her, as if he were giving her all the spotlight, but from what she could hear he was pretty damn good.

Then Nick took over the solo in the second verse and Demi felt herself swooning. She shook her head real quick and forced herself to concentrate only on the music. She hated this guy she reminded herself with another shake of her head.

Demi joined him back in the chorus and then made the mistake to look up at him. This time their eyes locked and stayed locked as they continued singing together in harmony. Their eyes never left each other until they finished the song. Nick gave her a small smile and Demi tried to hide her blush. She drew her attention to her older sister who was laughing at her from the audience. This caused Demi to blush even more.

Dallas wouldn't stop teasing her once Demi was beside her again, saying things like 'you like him don't you?' or 'I bet he's good at snogging.' Demi made the horrible mistake of answering that one by saying "His lips look too thin to be a good kisser." That resulted in more teasing.

Fortunately, Nick didn't bother her for the rest of the night and Demi made sure to steer clear of him. Except for at the end of the night. She saw him standing alone outside, probably waiting for his parents to pick him up or something, and she figured this was the last time she'd ever see him, so she walked over to him.

"You're not going to yell at me again, are you?" Nick asked when he saw her approaching him.

She let out a small laugh. "No. I...uh...actually wanted to say you did really well, you know, singing." She complimented.

Nick studied her, probably wondering if this was some prank or something.

"I'm serious." Demi said, trying to prove her point.

"Well, you were incredible." He replied with another small smile.

Demi took a step forward and then raised a finger at him. "You tell anyone I did this, I'll kill you and then deny everything." She threatened.

Nick's brow scrunched and he opened his mouth to respond but Demi quickly pressed her lips to his. When they parted, which was only a second later, she slapped him across the cheek. His eyes widened at her actions.

"Bye Nonas."

And Demi walked away before he could get everything together to respond.

\--------------------------------

"Watch it, asshole!"

Fast forward ten years later: Demi was walking the streets of her home town, London, when someone rudely collided into her.

It took the person a while to respond, which was different with Demi. Normally they responded right away with either a muffled apology or some rude comment which Demi fought back to.

"Demi?"

Demi slowly turned around and found herself face to face with an insanely attractive gentleman. The thing that was different about him though was that he wasn't British. All the guys she knew were from England, so she was a bit freaked that someone with an American accent knew who she was.

That's when she noticed the intense eyes this guy had, and she was transported to Mary and Jordan's wedding back when she was twelve. The memory of those eyes looking at her as if she was the only one in the world that mattered as she sang for Mary and Jordan's first dance filled her head.

"Nick?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Hey Demi."

Demi took a moment to take in this new Nick Jonas standing in front of her. He had definitely grown up. Instead of having that squeaky voice, it was now deep, like insanely deep and hot. And speaking of hot, he was gorgeous! His biceps were the size of baseballs and she saw a couple of tattoos that weren't present last time she saw him. His hair was no longer curly, but buzzed and he had facial hair outlining his perfectly shaped face. And those damn freckles were still there and still adorable.

"Holy hell." The words fumbled out of her mouth and this caused Nick to nervously laugh. "I mean," Demi shook her head, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

He raised his hand, referring to the entire city around him. "Touring Europe."

"Well, I could show you around London if you needed a guide, but I'm not free, but going out for a pint would probably be enough payment." Demi offered with a smile.

Nick smiled back. "I could definitely use a guide and go for a few drinks. How about tonight?"

"Perfect. Let's meet at Ye Olde Chessire Cheese pub at seven. That's where Charles-"

"-Dickens used to go." Nick smiled and shrugged. "I was planning on going there anyway, so that works great."

It surprised Demi how excited she was. This was a guy that she hadn't really thought about in years and had actually despised back when she knew him. And what shocked her even more was the fact that they had practically everything in common. As they sat at the pub, throwing back drink after drink, the two talked about John Mayer and other topics of music, they caught up on life, and Demi told Nick all about the must see attractions in London. After the two of them were slightly intoxicated they started walking among the streets.

Maybe she was a lot more drunk than she felt, but as they walked along the River Thames Nick wrapped his arm around her waist. She first thought it was because she was stumbling, but another part of her had butterflies because she thought that maybe, just maybe, he did it because he wanted to be close to her.

"You're not so good on your feet, are you?" Nick asked her with a smile spread across his face. "You're going all over the place and you bump into people a lot."

"Bumping into you was not my fault!" Demi lightly shoved him. "And at least I can dance. I remember you avoiding the dance floor like it was the plague at Mary's wedding."

"But I've gotten better since then."

"You'll have to prove it then."

Nick turned to face her and placed a hand on her waist while the other hand was on the small of her back. "Okay then." He accepted her challenge. The hand that was on her waist took a hold of her hand, and Nick began to lead them in a slow dance as he quietly hummed "Unchained Melody." He was just about to start the chorus - he had actually opened his mouth to sing - when the first raindrops fell on them.

The rain started slowly and then it grew into a downpour with a few claps of thunder echoing throughout the city.

Still holding on to her hand, Nick lead Demi to the nearest place to find shelter which was under a few trees that had been planted so close together that their branches intertwined to provide the perfect overhang to hide from the rain. Only a few raindrops fell on them here and there.

Demi cuddled closer to Nick. "Isn't it a bad idea to go near a tree during a thunderstorm?"

"Well do you have a better idea?"

Lifting her head, Demi looked into Nick's eyes and answered, "I have a few." She then kissed him and boy did he get better at that in those ten years apart! When they parted Demi watched Nick wince. "What's that for?"

"I guess I was half expecting you to slap me like last time." Nick replied. As Demi laughed Nick said, "You know you were my first kiss?"

Demi's eyes widened. "Really?"

Nick nodded.

"Well that explains why you were a terrible kisser." She teased him. She rose on her tiptoes and, just before she pressed her lips go Nick's once more, she whispered, "But you're much better now."

\--------------------------------

"Watch it, asshole!"

Demi rubbed the spot on her head that was throbbing all because Nick hadn't watched where he was going and she banged her head on the door frame. They both laughed as Nick continued to cafeully carry her into the hotel room.

"I told you we should've practiced this." Nick stated.

"I'm sorry that I wanted the first time you carry me bridal style was when I was actually your bride."

"But you wouldn't have an aching head now, would you?" By now the newlyweds were laying on the bed with Nick on top of his bride.

Demi giggled. "What? Do you want me to tell you you're right?"

Nick nodded.  
"Fine! You're right! Now kiss me, Mr. Jonas!" Demi demanded.

"As you wish, Mrs. Jonas." And Nick leaned down to kiss the bride one more time.


End file.
